First Night
by breakin' down
Summary: "Baiklah! Ini saatnya kalian untuk berciuman." Ucap pastur itu. Aku menghadapnya dan membuka selembar kain yang sejak tadi menutupi wajah cantiknya itu. Aku mendekatkan wajahku ke wajahnya dengan gugup. / "Tak bisakah kau mencintaiku hyung?" / Lumin slight Kibum Allen X Sungmin co-ed
1. Chapter 1

Title: First Night

Author: Shim Min Min a.k.a. KumikoLinie . Miko

Cast:

Kim Min Seok or Min Seok as Lee Min Seok.

Xi Luhan.

Other cast:

Kim Kibum or Allen.

Choi Sung Min.

Genre: AU, Yaoi, Shonen-ai, Romance, Lemon and Fluff

Rated: M

Length: 1 of 2

Summary: Ini adalah malam pertama LuMin Couple

Warning: This is Yaoi Fics. Don't like don't read. This is No Children Fics. NO COPAS NO BASHING NO PLAGIATOR

Don't be silent reader…

Happy reading…

Luhan POV

Jantungku berdebar ketika aku melihatnya berjalan di altar bersama Onew Ahjussi. Atau mulai sekarang aku akan memanggilnya Appa. Hehe…

Lihatlah calon istriku. Dia sangat cantik dengan gaun itu. Lekukan tubuhnya terlihat jelas. Tubuh sexynya membuat libidoku tak tertahankan. Tapi tidak. Aku akan menunggu sampai nanti malam dan aku akan segera merasakan apa yang selama ini ingin aku rasakan.

Mereka mendekat. Onew Appa memberikan tangannya kepadaku. Aku meraih tangan Min Seok yang terlihat sepertinya enggan melepaskan tangan Appanya. Aku tahu. Di sini hanya aku saja yang mencintaimu. Namun, di sini banyak yang merestui hubungan kita. Itu artinya, kau harus bisa bersandiwara di depan umum Min Seokkie…

"Seokkie… Appa mohon!" Ucap Onew Appa. Aku memandang Min Seok dan menatap mohon kepadanya. Ia mengangguk lemas dan menjabat tanganku.

"Aku melakukan ini bukan berarti aku mencintaimu Xi Luhan." Ucapnya. Aku tersenyum miris. It's fine. Yang jelas, aku masih bisa menjabat menjadi suamimu. Itu yang terpenting.

Onew Appa meninggalkan kami. Aku dan Min Seok menghadap ke pastur dan mulai berjanji suci. Aku memantapkan hatiku dan mengatakan tanpa kesalahan sedikitpun. Karena aku sudah berulang-ulang kali latihan. Begitu juga dengan Min Seok. Aku tahu, karena dia memang orangnya pintar. Ia tidak mudah lupa. IQ-nya sekitar 200. Benar-benar di atas rata-rata.

"Baiklah! Ini saatnya kalian untuk berciuman." Ucap pastur itu. Aku menghadapnya dan membuka selembar kain yang sejak tadi menutupi wajah cantiknya itu. Aku mendekatkan wajahku ke wajahnya dengan gugup.

Ku tangkup kedua pipi chubbynya dan mencium bibirnya lembut. Hanya beberapa detik. Takutnya nanti dia akan protes. Biarkan nanti malam saja aku menjadi liar.

Aku menggandeng tangan kanannya dan tersenyum ke arah para undangan. Kami berjalan dengan terus melemparkan senyuman. Keluar menuju ke mobil limosin yang sudah kami persiapkan.

Kami berdua saling diam dan tak saling bergandengan tangan lagi usai masuk ke dalam limosin. Ia memandang ke luar jendela mobil. Aku terus memerhatikan wajah cantiknya yang tengah melamun itu. Aku mohon hyung, tatap aku seperti kau menatap orang tuamu yang tengah kau cintai.

"Mengapa kau terus memandangi wajahku? Ada yang salah dengan wajahku?" Tanyanya memergokiku yang tengah memerhatikannya. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku darinya dan mengosok pelan tengkukku. Entah mengapa aku merasa kikuk karenanya.

"Anniyo hyung! Hanya saja, kau terlihat sangat cantik." Jawabku dengan canggung. Ada apa denganku? Mengapa detak jantungku berdetak tak karuan?

"Kau menyukainya?" Tanyanya. Aku mengangguk pelan.

"Milikmu. Tapi ingat! Aku tidak akan mengiklashkannya." Jawabnya. Baru saja aku akan tersenyum mendengar ucapannya barusan. Tapi ia sudah melarangku.

"Tak bisakah kau mencintaiku hyung?" Tanyaku. Ia menatapku tajam. Aku menatap ia balik. Namun dengan tatapan lembut.

"Apa hakmu menyuruhku? Lagipula, kita menikah karena unsur perusahaan. Bukannya cinta." Jawabnya ketus. Aku menarik tangan kanannya dan menggenggamnya erat. Tak perduli dengannya yang sejak tadi berontak tak nyaman.

"Jeongmal Saranghaeyo. I swear I really love you. I'll protect you. Believe me please!" Ucapku. Ia tak menghiraukanku dan masih tetap mencoba melepaskan tangannya dari genggamanku.

"Lepaskan!" Pekiknya. Aku tetap menggenggam tangannya. Ia terus menyuruhku untuk melepaskan tangannya.

"Tidak sampai kau mau percaya kepadaku." Ujarku. Ia menghembuskan nafasnya dengan pelan dan mengangguk pelan.

"Tapi kau harus membuatku jatuh cinta kepadamu." Katanya. Aku mengangguk mantab dan melepaskan tangannya. Mencium kilat bibirnya.

"Eh?" Kagetnya. Aku hanya nyengir.

"Jangan pernah menyetubuiku sampai aku benar-benar mencintaimu. Arraseo?" Nasihatnya. Aku hanya menurut saja dengannya. Apapun yang ia inginkan, pasti akan aku lakukan. Kau tahu hyung. Aku sudah lama sekali mencintaimu. Sejak pertama kali kita bertemu tanpa tahu kalau orang tua kita dulunya sahabat dan meminta pertalian keluarga perusahaan mereka. Aku benar-benar tulus mencintaimu.

**Hello everybody~**

**Sorry I'm distrub you…**

**I just wanna break this story…**

**Don't care about me, right?**

Luhan POV

Sudah setahun lamanya aku dan Min Seok hyung menikah. Namun, kami belum pernah melakukan 'this and that'. Karena aku belum bisa membuatnya jatuh cinta kepadaku. Padahal aku sudah berulang kali menarik hatinya dengan magnet cintaku. Tapi percuma saja. Rasanya itu hanya harapan kosong. Tapi tetap saja, aku harus bisa mendapatkan pernyataannya kalau ia mencintaiku. Dan bisa membuat kedua orang tua kami bahagia memiliki seorang cucu yang lucu seperti dia nantinya.

Aku menatapnya dari jarak jauh. Ia sedang membaca buku di taman. Aku menopang daguku dan terus memerhatikan setiap gerakannya. Mengagumi setiap lekukan di wajahnya.

Mengapa akhir-akhir ini ia terlihat sangat cantik ya? Apa karena dia sering perawatan? Ku rasa, Min Seok hyung tidak pernah berdandan ala yeoja. Palingan kedua Umma kami yang memaksanya. Dan berakhir dengan membanting-banting pintu kamar.

Puk…

Aku menoleh ke belakang. Dapat ku lihat sosok seorang namja tampan yang ku ketahui bernama Kim Kibum. Ia tersenyum ke arahku. Aku membalas senyumannya.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini, Luhan? Sedang memerhatikan istri cantikmu itu?" Tanyanya. Aku mengangguk pelan dan kembali menoleh ke arah Min Seok hyung. Seorang namja yang paling ku cintai di dunia ini.

"Apa kau tidak bosan memerhatikannya dari kejauhan sini?" Tanya Kibum. Aku mengangguk pelan.

"Tentu saja bosan. Karena aku begitu mencintainya. Tapi ia tidak suka kalau aku dekat dengannya." Jawabku sekenanya. Ia berdehem pelan.

"Bisakah kau membantuku?" Pinta Kibum. Aku mengangguk pelan.

"Kalau aku bisa membantumu." Sahutku. Ia mendekatkan mulutnya ke telingaku dan membisikkan permintaan yang ia inginkan.

"Baiklah. Itu pekerjaan mudah. Apalagi dia adalah muridku." Ucapku. Kibum tersenyum senang kepadaku.

"Tapi, kau harus mau membantuku mengerjakan skripsiku. Bagaimana?" Tawarku. Ia menganggukkan kepalanya dengan mantab. Dia pintar sekali. Sehingga ia tidak mungkin menolaknya.

"Baiklah! Selamat berjuang Luhan!" Serunya dan mengepalkan tangannya mengudara.

Min Seok POV

Aku menghela nafasku dengan perlahan. Sudah setahun aku menikah dengan Luhan. Tapi, aku masih belum merasakan perasaan cinta kepadanya. Aku jadi merasa bersalah kepada orang tua kami. Karena aku dan Luhan belum memberikan cucu kepada mereka. Kalau di tahun ini aku memang tidak jatuh cinta kepada Luhan, aku akan menceraikan Luhan saja. Biarkan saja dia menikah dengan siapapun. Aku tak perduli dengannya.

Aku menatap layar ponselku. Di mana aku, Luhan dan keluarga kami liburan di Tokyo. Jeongmal mianhanda Umpa… Seharusnya kalian tidak menyuruhku menikah dengan seseorang yang tidak aku cintai. Jadinya seperti ini kan?

"Min Seokkie!" Panggil Luhan. Aku menoleh ke arahnya dan tersenyum ke arahnya. Ia duduk di depanku dan mengatur nafasnya sebentar.

"Ada apa, Luhan?" Tanyaku. Ia menggenggam tangan kananku dan menariknya. Aku tersentak ketika ia menarikku dan membawaku ke sebuah restoran.

"Untuk apa kita kemari?" Tanyaku bingung dan memerhatikan sekitarnya yang ditata rapi. Sepertinya akan ada makan malam yang istimewa. Tidak mungkin kalau Luhan melakukannya untukku. Karena aku sudah menolak ajakannya makan malam romantis berkali-kali.

"Bantu aku membuat tempat ini menjadi lebih romantis chagi." Ujarnya. Aku mengangguk pelan. Ia meminta pendapatku tema apa yang sebaiknya untuk dipakai sampai apa saja barang yang harus ada di sana.

Dua jam telah berlalu. Aku duduk di salah satu kursi dan mengatur nafasku dengan perlahan. Aku lelah sekali hari ini. Aku melirik ke arah Luhan yang tengah serius menata lilin-lilin cantik di atas meja. Aku tersenyum melihatnya. Dia terlihat tampan ketika sedang serius seperti itu.

Mengapa aku tidak merasakan getaran cinta sama sekali? Apakah ini seharusnya aku menceraikannya dan meminta kepada Umpa kami agar tidak menjodohkanku lagi dengan Luhan? Dan pertaliansaudara perusahaan harus tetap berjalan? Tapi itu hal konyol untuk pertanyaan yang keempat. Mana mau perusahaan mereka masih seperti keluarga sedangkan aku dan Luhan sudah cerai.

"Apa kau lelah? Mau aku pijat bahumu hyung?" Tanyanya. Aku menggeleng pelan. Tapi Luhan tidak menghiraukannya. Ia menyentuh bahuku dan memijatnya pelan. Rasanya seperti ada sengatan yang menyetrumku ketika kedua tangannya menyentuh bahuku.

"Apa kau mau pulang dan beristirahat?" Tanyanya perhatian kepadaku. Aku menggeleng pelan.

"Aku ingin pergi ke toko buku milik Lee Ahjussi." Jawabku. Ia berdehem pelan. Tak seperti biasanya. Dia akan mencium kilat pipiku. Hey… Kenapa aku malah memintanya? Kau gila Min Seok.

**Hello everybody~**

**You know who I am.**

**Iam a bother guy.**

**Let's ignoring me and continue reading**

Aku merebahkan tubuhku di atas ranjang. Ku lihat Luhan tengah serius menatap layar ponselnya. Aku kesal melihatnya. Karena ia tidak memberikan perhatian kepadaku. Tapi, itu lebih baik. Aku bisa mengatakan kepada Umma kalau kita memang harus berpisah. Aku yang tak pernah mencintai Luhan dan Luhan yang sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi.

"Min Seokkie~ Apakah malam ini kau ada waktu?" Tanyanya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya ke arahku sedikitpun. Aku tak memperdulikannya dan malah membuka novel yang baru saja ku beli.

"Aku malas keluar malam-malam. Aku capek. Kau keluar saja sendiri." Ujarku malas dan enggan menoleh ke arahnya. Aku tetap fokus menatap novel yang ada di depan mataku ini.

Ku dengar ia menghela nafasnya dengan berat dan berkata 'Ya, baiklah'. Aku hanya tersenyum di dalam hati. Aku mendengarkan langkahnya menuju ke kamar mandi.

Mau kemana dia malam-malam keluar begini? Mau membuat hatiku terkoyak oleh cintanya dengan cara mengajakku makan malam? Huft…

Beberapa menit kemudian, aku mendengarkan suara pintu kamar mandi yang dibuka. Aku menoleh ke arah pintu tersebut dan mendapati Luhan sudah rapi dengan pakaian formalnya. Aku terdiam. Dia tampan juga kalau memakai pakaian seperti itu. Kenapa aku baru nyadar ya?

"Apa aku sudah terlihat tampan?" Tanyanya dan tersenyum ke arahku. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku untuk menyadarkan diriku.

"Lumayan! Kau mau pergi kemana? Mau pergi kencan?" Tanyaku menggodanya. Ia tersipu malu.

"Maunya sih gitu Min Seokkie. Tapi kamu ngga mau keluar. Ya sudah. Aku keluar sendiri saja. Kau mau aku belikan sesuatu?" Ujarnya. Aku berfikir sejenak.

"Belikan aku Bakpao China yang isinya daging Ayam." Jawabku. Ia mengangguk pelan. Ia mendekat ke arahku dan mencium pipiku sekilas. Aku terdiam dan memandang wajahnya yang begitu dekat dengan wajahku.

"Wo ai ni Xi Min Seok!" Bisiknya pelan. Ia menjauhkan wajahnya dan segera keluar dari kamar kita. Aku masih terdiam. Entah mengapa, wajahku terasa panas. Apakah aku mulai menyukainya?

Aku menyentuh pipiku yang terasa panas. Aku tersenyum lembut mengingat pernyataannya yang mengatakan cinta kepadaku dengan bahasa China.

**Hello~**

**Please! Ignored me.**

**Don't look at me.**

**You can continue for reading.**

Author POV

Luhan mengambil langkah dengan berat hati. Ia merutuki dirinya sendiri yang tidak bisa mengajak istrinya pergi makan malam bersamanya. Seharusnya malam ini menjadi malam yang romantis baginya dan Min Seok.

"Luhan!" Panggil seorang namja tampan kepadanya. Ia segera menoleh ke arah sumber suara dan mengangkat tangannya mengudara.

"Kibum. Bagaimana? Apa kau sudah siap?" Tanya Luhan dan mendekati namja tampan yang dipanggilnya Kibum itu.

"Tentu saja. Tapi aku masih agak ragu kalau ia akan menerimaku." Jawab Kibum. Luhan menghela nafas pelan dan menepuk pelan bahu Kibum.

"Positive thinking Kibum. Aku yakin. Ia pasti menerimamu. Kau orang yang bisa bertanggungjawab. Sedangkan ia memang menyukai seseorang yang suka tanggung jawab." Jelas Luhan menenangkan namja tampan di depannya itu. Seulas senyuman manis terbingkai di sudut bibir kedua namja itu.

**Hello~**

**Warning...**

Min Seok POV

Aku menutup novel yang ku baca. Entah mengapa perasaanku gelisah. Apakah akan ada sesuatu yang terjadi kepada Luhan?

Aku mengambil ponselku dan melihat jam. Sudah jam 8 malam. Itu artinya, ia sudah pergi selama 1 jam lebih. Aku melacak Luhan dengan GPSnya. Aku merasa, aku harus tahu bagaimana keadaannya.

Setelah ku temukan. Ternyata ia berada di tempat yang tadi kami siapkan untuk makan malam yang romantis. Apakah ia pergi bersama dengan orang lain? Makan malam bersama orang lain?

Kenapa rasanya dadaku sesak sekali memikirkannya? Ini semua tidak boleh terjadi. Aku harus tahu mengapa aku begitu memikirkannya dan perasaan ini terasa aneh.

Aku mengganti pakaianku menjadi pakaian yang lebih santai. Sweater putih lengan panjang dan celana jeans warna hitam. Dan tidak lupa syal yang berbalut di leherku. Karena malam ini adalah malam pertama musim dingin, sehingga aku mengenakan pakaian yang mampu menutupi tubuhku dari udara dingin.

Aku pamitan kepada pembantu rumah dan menyuruhnya untuk menungguku pulang jam. Karena aku tidak akan keluar lama-lama. Paling tidak, hanya melihat kondisi Luhan yang baik-baik saja itu sudah cukup.

Aku bermain-main dengan ponselku. Aku mencoba mencari beberapa buku yang bagus di internet. Mungkin minggu depan aku bisa mencarinya di toko buku Lee Ahjussi.

Supir pribadiku menegurku kalau aku sudah sampai di tempat yang aku inginkan. Aku keluar dan menyuruh si supir untuk pulang saja. Biar aku naik taxi atau pulang bersama dengan Luhan.

Aku menghentikan langkahku ketika aku melihat sosok namja yang sangat aku kenali. Itu Luhan, bukan?

To Be Continue…

Hehehehe…

Sorry…

Karena tiba-tiba saja aku TBC.

Ternyata memang benar. TBC itu tiga huruf keramat yang paling dibenci di Dunia ini. Hehehehe…

Tenang saja. Kalau ada waktu, pasti langsung aku upload cepat kok.

Jangan lupa like dan komentarnya ya…

*deepbow


	2. Chapter 2

Title: First Night

Author: Shim Min Min a.k.a. KumikoLinie . Miko

Cast:

Kim Min Seok or Min Seok as Lee Min Seok.

Xi Luhan.

Other cast:

Kim Kibum or Allen.

Choi Sung Min.

Genre: AU, Yaoi, Shonen-ai, Romance, Lemon and Fluff

Rated: M

Length: 2 of 2

Summary: Malam itu penuh dengan keindahan dari cinta. Yang terlalu unik dan terlalu menarik untuk kita lihat saja. Bukan nafsu yang mendasari, namun karena cinta

Warning: This is Yaoi Fics. Don't like don't read. This is No Children Fics. NO COPAS NO BASHING NO PLAGIATOR

A/N: **Sebelumnya, Miko mau minta maaf terlebih dahulu. Karena mungkin jalan ceritanya agak tidak memuaskan untuk para reader. Dan terlebih lagi, hak Miko yang buat ff ini untuk jadi lebih ke gimana jalannya. Kalau kalian kecewa, kalian bisa like aja ff ini. Ngga perlu komentar. Kalau suka, ya silahkan dikomentar. Karena mungkin dengan adanya komentar, Miko bisa membuat sequelnya. Mohon kerja samanya *bow**

Don't be silent reader…

Happy reading…

Min Seok POV

Aku menghentikan langkahku ketika aku melihat sosok namja yang sangat aku kenali. Itu Luhan, bukan? Bicara dengan siapa dia? Kenapa mereka terlihat sangat akrab sekali? Seperti sudah bertahun-tahun mereka bersama.

Aku tersentak ketika aku melihat mereka berpelukan. Dan yang memulainya adalah Luhan. Entah mengapa aku merasa aku sulit bernafas. Rasa nyeri di dadaku dan tubuhku bergetar.

Aku kesal melihatnya. Aku tidak suka melihatnya bersama orang lain. Apalagi dengan si namja manis itu.

Tanpa sadar, air mataku perlahan jatuh ke pipi dan syalku. Aku menghapusnya kasar dan berlari dari sini dengan meneriakkan 'I hate you Luhan!'. Aku yakin, ia pasti mendengarnya. Karena aku memang sengaja. Biarkan saja ia merasa terganggu dengan teriakanku barusan.

Aku berlari dan tidak memperdulikan orang-orang yang ada di sekitarku. Aku tidak perduli jika nanti aku sakit. Biarkan saja aku sakit. Lagipula, Luhan tidak akan pernah memperdulikannya. Hey! Untuk apa aku berharap seperti ini? Bukankah aku berniat untuk menceraikannya? Mungkin itu pilihan yang tepat di saat sekarang.

Setelah sampai di depan rumah. Aku berjalan dengan santai. Dengan mencoba menghapus air mata yang sejak tadi terus mengalir di pipiku. Kenapa aku tidak bisa menghentikan air mata yang sangat berharga ini?

Beberapa pembantu menyapaku. Aku tidak memperdulikannya. Aku hanya menyuruh mereka untuk tidak menggangguku. Aku membuka pintu kamar kami dengan tergesa-gesa. Dan ku tutup dengan kasar. Tak lupa menguncinya. Agar Luhan tidak bisa masuk dan melihatku kacau seperti ini. Ia pasti senang melihatku seperti ini.

Aku duduk di atas ranjang dan melepaskan syalku. Benar-benar menganggu syal itu. Hampir membunuhku saja. Aku terus menangis. Entah mengapa aku tidak bisa menghentikan tangisanku ini.

Luhan POV

Aku merasa bosan. Sudah satu jam Kibum membiarkan Sung Min menjamur di sana. Kemana dia pergi? Apakah ia mengerjakan skripsinya terlebih dahulu? Padahal tadi di jalan kami sempat bertemu.

Seharusnya tadi aku bisa membujuk Min Seok hyung agar mau pergi kemari denganku. Dengan begitu aku tidak akan sendirian sekarang ini. Aku menghela nafasku pelan. Kasihan Sung Min. Aku akan menghiburnya sebentar.

Drrtt… drrtt…

Aku segera menatap layar ponselku. Dapat ku lihat sebuah pesan dari Kibum. Segera ku buka dengan tak sabaran.

_From: Kibum_

_Luhan! Aku ada urusan mendadak dengan Hyung Joon hyung._

_Sekarang aku ada dalam perjalanan ke sana._

_Bisakah kau katakan kepada Sung Min untuk menungguku 5 menit?_

_Gomawo~_

_Skripsimu sudah selesai._

Aku tersenyum membacanya. Ia sudah menyelesaikan skripsiku. Itu yang terpenting. Kekekeke… Baiklah. Sesuai sang pangeran negeri dongeng itu inginkan, aku akan mengatakan kepada sang putri tentang keterlambatannya itu.

Aku menghampiri Sung Min yang tengah mengaduk-ngaduk Chocolate Milkshakenya dengan malas. Aku hanya berdiri saja di sampingnya.

"Merasa bosan Choi Sung Min?" Sapaku. Ia menolehkan pandangannya ke arahku dan mengangguk pelan. Aku tersenyum lembut.

"Kibum tadi ada urusan dengan Hyung Joon hyung. Sekarang ia sedang dalam perjalanan ke mari. Kira-kira 5 menit lagi ia datang." Jelasku. Ia hanya menghela nafas pelan.

"Menurutmu, Kibum itu orangnya seperti apa?" Tanyaku. Ia berdiri dan menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Dia sosok Ahjussi yang baik. Aku mengaguminya. Karena ia orang yang sangat perhatian kepada sesama. Ia selalu bisa membuatku nyaman ketika aku berada di sampingnya. Dia juga sosok Appa di mataku. Karena aku sudah tidak memiliki Appa mulai aku sejak lahir." Jelasnya. Aku merasa kasihan kepadanya. Aku memeluknya untuk sekedar menenangkannya. Kau murid yang kesepian Sung Min. Tapi kau juga sosok yang ceria.

"I hate you Luhan!" Teriak seseorang. Aku melepaskan pelukanku kepada Sung Min dan menoleh ke arah pintu masuk. Aku mengenal suara itu. Suara Min Seok hyung.

"Seonsengnim pergi dulu ne?" Izinku kepada Sung Min dan segera keluar meyakinkan bahwa itu adalah Min Seok hyung. Benar! Aku melihat seorang namja seksi mengenakan sweater putih dan celana jeans hitam. Tak lupa dengan syal putih yang melingkar di lehernya.

Tak perlu berpikir panjang lagi, aku mengejarnya sampai ia mau berhenti. Tak ku sangka, ia berlari sejauh ini sampai ke rumah kami. Ia memperlambat langkahnya dan menghapus air matanya. Dapat ku lihat dari belakang. Aku mendengarkan isakan kecilnya.

Ia memasuki rumah dengan kesal. Beberapa pembantu menyapanya dan tak ia hiraukan sama sekali. Aku meletakkan telunjukku di atas bibirku. Mengisyaratkan jangan memberitahu Min Seok hyung kalau aku di belakangnya.

Ia membuka cepat pintu kamar kami dan menutupnya dengan kasar. Aku hampir kejedot pintu kayu itu.

"Tuan muda!" Panggil para pembantu kami. Aku menghela nafas dan menyuruh mereka agar tetap melanjutkan pekerjaan mereka. Karena biarkan aku saja yang mengurus Min Seok hyung sendiri.

Ku lepaskan jas hitamku dan dasi biruku. Aku meletakkannya di kursi sofa yang tak jauh dari depan kamar kami. Aku menghela nafasku dengan perlahan.

Tokk… tokk… tokk…

Aku mengetuk pelan pintu itu. Dapat ku dengar isakan keras dari dalam sana. Hatiku merasa tersayat-sayat ketika aku mendengarkan isakannya. Benar-benar menyedihkan diriku ini! Aku bukanlah suami yang baik. Aku telah membuat Min Seok hyung menangis dan aku tidak segera menenangkannya.

"Min Seok hyung! Ini aku. Luhan. Mianhae… Ada apa denganmu? Ceritakan kepadaku! Aku mau menjadi pendengar ceritamu yang baik." Ujarku dan mencoba mendorong knop pintu itu. Sial! Dia menguncinya.

"PERGI KAU DARI SINI LUHAN! AKU BENCI KEPADAMU! AKU MUAK!" Teriaknya. Aku tercekat. Mengapa? Mengapa kau harus mengatakan lima huruf keramat itu? Benci! Kau selalu mengatakan itu kepadaku.

"Tolong bukakan pintu ini terlebih dahulu. Kalau hyung marah sama aku, hyung bisa tampar aku sampai mati. Lempar saja aku dengan pisau-pisau tajam yang ada di dapur." Ucapku dengan suara bergetar. Nyaris terdengar seperti cengeng memang.

Cklek…

Ia membuka pintunya dan dapat ku lihat sosok malaikatnya berubah menjadi tak karuan. Mata dan pipinya basah oleh air mata. Bibirnya memerah. Oh… Yang terakhir itu aku hampir hilang kendali.

"Mwo? Apa yang ingin kau jelaskan kepadaku?" Sungutnya seperti seekor naga yang menyemburkan apinya ke pohon Sakura.

"Kita bicara di dalam saja. Malu dilihat para pembantu!" Ajakku dan menariknya masuk ke dalam kamar kami. Menutup pelan dan menguncinya. Agar hanya aku saja yang menjadi pelampiasannya.

"Kenapa menangis?" Tanyaku lembut. Tak ku sangka, ia malah memelukku. Aku sedikit terkejut dengan sikapnya ini. Tapi, aku cukup bahagia? Cukup bahagia? Aku rasa sangat bahagia.

"Hiks… Hiks…" Isaknya. Aku mengelus pelan rambutnya. Semoga saja ia tenang. Mungkin karena aku memang terlalu jahat padanya. But, what was I do with him?

"Ada apa? Apa aku jahat? Pukul saja aku! Kalau bisa, buat aku merasakan apa yang kau rasakan hyung." Ujarku. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya. Aku tersenyum manis ketika ia bersikap seperti ini.

"Jangan pernah memeluk orang lain selain aku! Apalagi namja manis itu!" Katanya posessive dengan sedikit berteriak. Aku mencium ujung kepalanya dan melepaskan pelukannya.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku memeluk orang lain, hyung?" Tanyaku dan menghapus air matanya. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya dengan pelan dan itu terlihat sangat imut.

"Karena kamu suamiku." Jawabnya pelan namun aku masih bisa mendengarkannya.

"Mwo? Memang selama satu tahun ini aku adalah suamimu Min Seok hyung." Sahutku. Ia menggeleng lagi. Aku jadi makin gemas dengannya.

"Memang. Yang jelas, aku tidak menyukainya." Serunya. Aku sedikit terkejut. Aku tersenyum senang melihatnya bertingkah seperti ini.

"Eumm… Apakah itu artinya kau cemburu, hyung? Dan mulai mencintaiku?" Tanyaku menggodanya dan mengelus pelan pipi kirinya. Ia hanya diam tak merespon apa-apa. Aku mendekatkan wajahku ke wajahnya dan menatap kedua manik mata indahnya itu.

"Apa salah jika aku jatuh cinta kepada suamiku sendiri?" Ujarnya. Aku terdiam. Ia memandang wajahku intens.

"Kenapa hanya diam saja? Apa aku salah?" Tanyanya dan mengerucutkan bibir imutnya. Aku menangkup kedua pipi chubbynya dan mengeliminasikan jarak wajah kita. Ku cekup pelan bibir merahnya itu. Ku lumat bibirnya. Ia menutup kedua matanya. Mungkin menikmatinya.

Ia membalas lumatanku dan kami saling mengulum bibir kami masing-masing. Ia memeluk tubuhku. Aku semakin memperdalam ciuman kami. Ia mencubit pinggangku. Mungkin ia sesak nafas karena ciuman ini.

Aku menjauhkan wajahku dari wajahnya. Wajahnya memerah dan nafasnya terengah-engah sama denganku.

"Saranghae Xi Min Seok." Ucapku pelan.

"Na ddo saranghae Xi Luhan." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum. Ia mendekat ke arahku dan mencium bibirku. Aku terdiam. Namun aku membalas lumatannya ketika ia melumat lembut bibirku.

Tak perlu meminta izin, ia sudah membuka mulutnya dan membiarkan lidahku masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Ku sapu seluruh rongga mulutnya dan saling melilit dengan lidahnya.

Suara kecipakan terdengar keras di ruangan ini. Aku menggiring tubuhnya perlahan ke arah ranjang kita dan menjatuhkannya dengan perlahan.

Ia meremas bahuku. Mungkin ia sesak nafas. Aku melepaskan ciumanku dan beralih mencium seluruh wajahnya. Mencium kedua mata indahnya yang tengah tertutup.

"Malam ini, aku milikmu Luhan." Ucapnya. Aku tersenyum dan segera membuka pakaian kami hingga tidak ada sehelai benang pun yang menempel di tubuh kami.

Author POV

Luhan menciumi tubuh Min Seok yang sudah memerah akibat perbuatannya tadi. Min Seok memegang bahu Luhan dan meremas rambut pirang dan keriting itu. Rasa panas menjalar di tubuhnya.

Perlahan, Luhan naik ke atas dan mencium bibir Min Seok kilat. Keringat membanjiri tubuh mereka. Min Seok tersenyum manis ke arah Luhan dan dibalas kecupan lembut di pipi Chubbynya oleh Luhan.

"Are you ready?" Tanya Luhan dan menatap kedua mata Min Seok dalam.

"Tentu saja. Aku akan selalu siap, Luhannie!" Jawab Min Seok. Luhan tersenyum. Ia meletakkan kedua kaki Min Seok ke bahunya. Luhan menghela nafasnya dengan pelan dan segera memasukkannya ke dalam lubang Min Seok.

"Eung!" Erang Min Seok kesakitan. Tapi ia segera menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk meredakan rasa sakitnya. Walaupun hanya sedikit.

"Pukul saja aku, kalau kau kesakitan." Ucap Luhan tak tega melihat istrinya menahan rasa sakit sendirian. Seharusnya ia bisa menenangkan istrinya itu dengan cara apapun.

"Diam! Cepat masukkan saja. Aku akan menahannya… Aaagh!" Pekik Min Seok ketika Luhan mendorong juniornya masuk sepenuhnya ke dalam lubang Min Seok.

Luhan segera mencium bibir Min Seok. Ia mendiamkan juniornya agar Min Seok terbiasa. Ia juga mengelus punggung Min Seok agar istri cantiknya itu bisa tenang.

"Move!" Ajak Min Seok. Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya dan segera mengeluarmasukkan juniornya dengan tempo lambat.

"Ah…" Desis Min Seok ketika tubuh mereka menyatu semakin dalam. Min Seok merasa, junior Luhan telah menyentuh titik sensitifnya.

"Ah! More! In there… In there Luhannie!" Desah Min Seok ketika Luhan semakin menyodok titik prostatnya. Luhan tersenyum ketika melihat Min Seok memejamkan kedua matanya. Mendesah dengan menyebut namanya.

"Aah… Luhannie! Aku ingin keluar." Ujar Min Seok. Tangan kanan Luhan memegang junior Min Seok. Ia mengocok junior mungil itu dengan tempo yang semakin cepat.

"Ah.. Aku… Eung!" Pekik Min Seok ketika tiba-tiba saja Luhan melarang Min Seok untuk cum. Ibu jari kanan Luhan menutup ujung junior Min Seok. Ia sedikit kesal. Karena sejak tadi Min Seok cum. Sedangkan ia sama sekali belum cum. Blowjob yang diberikan oleh Min Seokpun tak berpengaruh.

"Kita akan keluar bersama-sama nanti!" Ucap Luhan dan mengecup kening Min Seok. Sedangkan namja cantik itu hanya mengangguk. Ia mengerti mengapa Luhan bersikap seperti itu. Tentu saja karena Luhan belum cum sama sekali.

"Baiklah!" Ucap Min Seok mengerti. Luhan tersenyum. Ia sangat beruntung telah memiliki istri seperti Min Seok, yang merupakan seorang namja cantik yang sangat dicintainya sejak dulu.

"Luhannie! Kau di bawah saja. Biar aku yang memuaskanmu." Ujar Min Seok. Luhan berhenti dan memandang Min Seok bingung.

Tapi Luhan menurut, ia membalikkan posisinya. Tentu saja dengan Ibu jari yang masih berada di ujung junior Min Seok.

Kini Min Seok duduk di atas Luhan. Dengan junior Luhan yang masih berada di dalam lubangnya. Min Seok menghela nafasnya dan mengangkat tubuhnya sendiri. Dengan tempo yang sedang. Tapi tak lama kemudian, ia mempercepat temponya.

"Ah…" Desis Luhan merasa nikmat. Karena juniornya dihampit oleh lubang Min Seok. Tangan kananna berada di junior Min Seok dan tangan kirinya berada di pantat Min Seok. Meremas gundukan kenyal di belakang tubuh Min Seok.

"Aahh… Luhan! Aku sudah tidak tahan." Ujar Min Seok dan ambruk begitu saja di atas Luhan. Seketika itu juga, Luhan melepaskan tangan kanannya dari juniornya dan membiarkan ia cum dengan deras. Mengenai perut dan dadanya dan Luhan.

Min Seok merasa junior Luhan berkendut-kendut di lubangnya. Min Seok memejamkan kedua matanya. Begitu pula dengan Luhan. Karena akhirnya ia bisa cum juga.

_Hangat._ Batin Min Seok. Ia memeluk leher Luhan dan mengecup pelan pipi suaminya itu.

"Aku mencintaimu." Bisik Min Seok. Luhan mengangguk dan membelai lembut rambut Min Seok.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu Xi Min Seok." Jawab Luhan. Ia meletakkan Min Seok tidur di sampingnya dan melepaskan juniornya dari lubang Min Seok.

Luhan mengecup kening Min Seok dan membiarkan istrinya itu tidur terlebih dahulu. Mengingat tadi Luhan sudah membuat Min Seok cum empat kali. Sedangkan ia hanya sekali. Merasa iri memang. Tapi ia merasa kasihan kepada istri cantiknya itu.

"Good night baby!" Bisik Luhan lembut tepat di telinga Min Seok. Namja cantik itu hanya mengerang pelan. Luhan segera menyusul sang istri ke alam bawah sadar.

The End…

Akhirnya selesai juga. Maaf ya! aku cut. Padahal ratednya M. Ini soalnya permasalahannya terlalu rinci dijelaskannya.

Maaf kalau Miko sudah membuat kalian kecewa.


End file.
